


Dreaming

by SebStanborn



Series: The A/B/O Trashcan [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha Chris Evans, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Sebastian Stan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebStanborn/pseuds/SebStanborn
Summary: "Have a nice day at work, dear," he teases."Sure," Chris murmurs before leaning in and pressing a kiss against Sebastian's lips.





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian would like it to be put on record that what happened the day Chris and he kinda-sorta-got together was A: Not His Fault (It was probably his fault), B: The Worst Experience Of His Life (And, incidentally, the best).

It happens like this:

It's Thursday afternoon and they're on set, running around a fake helicarrier set, doing some final shots before they start on the next scene.

Chris Evans, brilliant and kind, grins at him from across the helicarrier set as they wait for the call, spinning the Captain America shield in his hands.

"Everything all good?" He asks, smile like sunshine.

"Yeah," Sebastian hums, offering up a small smile in return. "Distracted."

"Not sleeping well?" Chris frowns, sunshine smiles and rapscallion grins replaced with a friends concern. Sebastian had admitted his struggles with sleep years before, perched on a fake bar stool getting ready to go to War, and he can't help but feel a little touched at the fact Chris remembers.

Sebastian knows he's in love with Chris. Has since The First Avenger. The Alpha's a sweet and kind self-proclaimed meatball who drinks shitty beers, watches Disney movies and cares about his friends, family and pets. But Chris wouldn't want Sebastian, the freak Omega, to big and clumsy for his designation.

"It's better," Sebastian swallows, shooting Chris another smile as the cameras start. He's not willing to share his demons. Not yet.

The helicarrier scene goes well, excellent even, and before Sebastian knows it he's walking into the water alongside Chris, ready for the next scene.

"God it's so fucking cold," Sebastian grumbles.

"Here," Chris says, smiling as he instantly pulls Sebastian to his side. The Omega yelps but doesn't complain.

"Marks!"

It doesn't take long for them to breeze through a few takes before Joe is calling for a break.

They're floating around and waiting when it happens. Sebastian's sure the wet clothes and the cold water are the reason he didn't notice it before.

 _Funny_ , Sebastian thinks as he flails to stand, _I could've sworn I'd taken my suppressants_. Then again, even when on suppressants it's recommended an Omega takes the time around their heat off, in case of worst case scenarios. Like now.

It's as he's racing out of the water he slips, but Chris is there immediately, gripping onto him from behind to stop him from falling. Sebastian nearly dies right there as Chris's warm thigh slides between his legs.

_Ah shit._

"Fuck!" Sebastian hisses, trying hard not to whine and shudder.

"Huh?" Chris blinks and Sebastian instantly knows Chris knows.

The thing about Sebastian is that ever since he was young he's been able to pass as a Beta. His whole life he's been selective about who he lets know, especially now this far into his career, and for good reason. If word got out he was an Omega it'd be a media frenzy. An Omega playing an Alphas role, how fucking scandalous (Though Sebastian has always seen Bucky as an Omega, not that he'd ever publicly say that).

He scrambles away from Chris with a curse and sends a blessing to the sky when the Russos wave him off with a frown. "I told you milk was a bad choice," Mackie calls after him as he barrels into the backseat of his car. His driver, bless him, doesn't even blink when Sebastian sits his ass down, soaking wet and smelling of heat. He drives Sebastian to the hotel in silence and even escorts him to his room, drowning out the scent of Omega in heat with the overpowering scent of Beta. It's the oldest and most obvious trick in the book, but Sebastian appreciates it nonetheless. He'll be contacting the man's superior and asking he get a raise.

Once he's in his room, he breaths a sigh of relief and slumps against the hotel door.

"Damn it," he sighs, rubbing a hand down his face before pushing himself away from the door. He goes through the shower motions twice before finally dragging himself out and curling up in bed with a towel wrapped hazardously around his head. Just him, his hand and his toys tonight.

He's squarely in the middle of fingering himself when knocking starts at his door.

" _Rahat_ ," he snarls, glancing at his clock. Ten pm. Who the hell knocks at ten pm? _Oh well_ , he thinks as he forces himself to roll out of his bed. The entire world probably already knows his secret, so he sees no harm in opening the door.

The person on the other side starts talking as soon as he reaches it.

"Sebastian?!"

Sebastian freezes, hand on the knob, a whine threatening to leave his throat.

"Seb please, you're freaking me out here!"

Groaning, the Omega bangs his head against the door, something Chris obviously hears because he falls silent immediately after. _It's Chris_ , Sebastian tells himself. _We know Chris, Chris is cool, he's not going to do anything_. Or so Sebastian desperately hopes. He doesn't think he can handle a betrayal like that again.

"Seb?"

"Just a sec!" Sebastian croaks, squeezing his eyes shut and mentally screaming before flinging the door open. He can see the exact moment Chris scents him.

"Ah," Chris huffs, eyes wide and surprised. He doesn't look disgusted, horrified or angry, so at least there's that.

"Want to come in," Sebastian offers quietly, stepping aside in invitation. Chris considers it for a moment before stepping in.

"Seb..."

"Please don't," the Omega whimpers miserably.

"This isn't good," Chris mutters, his expression anxious. "You're in heat. Fuck."

Sebastian almost laughs at that. The Alpha's more worried than he is. "My room has proven to be scent proof thus far."

"Okay, but, fuck-... Okay, ah... Can I... Stay?"

Sebastian blinks.

"What?"

"Here," Chris elaborates, pointing to the floor. "In the hall. To make sure..."

_No Alphas break-in._

"You-" Sebastian hesitates. He's never had anyone around during his heat apart from his mother when he was younger, and he's so used to going through heats alone and afraid that he thinks, even though Chris will be locked in the other room, it may be nice to have another person present. "You can stay on the sofa," he offers.

"Sure," Chris nods, expression relaxing as he offers Sebastian a shy smile.

 

**The Next Monday Morning**

 

Miraculously, when he rolls out of bed and checks his phone three days later, the world still doesn't know he's an Omega.

"Hey."

Sebastian jumps slightly when Chris appears in his doorway, smile sheepish, a steaming cup cradled in his hands.

"Oh," Sebastian says, taking the cup when Chris offers. "Thank you. For everything."

Chris shakes his head and waves him off. "Anytime."

"I'll hold you to that," the Omega mutters, pushing himself to his feet when he realises Chris is fully dressed, keys and wallet in hand. "You're going?"

"Yeah," Chris grimaces, as if the idea pains him. "I called Joe to tell him you had a fever. I'll be doing some great heroic poses while you rest up."

Sebastian opens his mouth to protest that, to insist he's fine and ready to work, but Chris shoots him a look and waggles his finger in the way a parent would at their child. "Rest," he repeats, and Sebastian sighs.

"At least let me walk you to the door?" He asks, placing the tea down on his side table.

"Sure."

They walk the short distance in companionable silence, trading small grins and teasing pushes.

"Thank you again, I really appreciate it," Sebastian says sincerely once they reach the door.

"Seriously, it was no problem. I'm just glad you're okay," Chris smiles.

They stand there for a moment in silence, closer than two friends should be. Clearing his throat to break the moment, Sebastian gives Chris his best teasing, albeit shaky, grin as he opens the door.

"Have a nice day at work, dear," he teases.

"Sure," Chris murmurs before leaning in and pressing a kiss against Sebastian's lips. Sebastian freezes as Chris pulls back with a gasp, eyes wide and horrified. The Alpha makes a few failed attempts to speak before he simply gives up and bolts out the door, slamming it closed.

"Well," Sebastian hums, "shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kicks your door down* MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS!!! Mhm, anyway...
> 
> Awhile ago I was going through my docs when I found a bunch of stories I'd started ages ago, such as this one which I started after The Winter Soldier came out but never finished. I decided to rewrite a few, so I hope you guys enjoy! This is a snapshot fic, taking moments from their lives.
> 
> Thank you guys, don't like don't read, please DO NOT send to the actors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens in this chapter, just some fluff to get me back into the mood of writing.

"You wanna come inside?" Chris blinks, shaking himself from his thoughts. Sebastian's leaning against his open door frame, smiling at Chris. Inviting Chris in. The date had been perfect, dinner and a movie, and now he was inviting Chris in. Jesus, Chris was lucky Sebastian had even agreed to a date in the first place after that disaster of a kiss.

"Sure," Chris grins, following like an obedient little puppy as Sebastian makes his way further into the apartment.

They'd gone out to dinner, and it was perfect, Sebastian was perfect, everything was perfect.

"Don't you screw this up, Evans," he tells himself quietly as he steps into the living room. Briefly, he wonders what Sebastian's apartment looks like, if he keeps it as clean as he's keeping this room or not. Chris can already imagine a little nest on the end of the couch, made up of both his and Sebastian's clothes—

 _To fast, don't even,_ he scolds himself.

"Come on man, have a seat," Seb says, making his way over to the couch, waving Chris along with him. Chris may as well be Sebastian's puppet with the way he trails after him. He flops down onto the sofa next to the Omega, probably to close to be appropriate, but Sebastian doesn't seem to mind and Chris really just—

"Can I kiss you?" He blurts, to his extreme horror. Sebastian's eyes widen with shock, and god Chris somehow managed to just come across as one of the biggest creeps, oh god everything had been going so well and Chris just ruined it.

_Well, we screwed this up, well done, retreat, retreat, re-fucking-treat._

"Yeah," Sebastian says softly, breaking Chris out of his panic induced haze. "Uh, yeah. I'd like that."

"Oh," Chris says dumbly as Sebastian leans closer, a cute little smirk pulling at his lips. Chris spends a minute or two looking at those lips before getting with the program.

He gently slides his hand from Sebastian's shoulder to his nape, tangling his fingers in long dark hair, stopping just before he leans the rest of the way in, his eyes flicking up to Sebastian's. "You sure?"

The Omega fondly rolls his eyes before reeling Chris in by his shirt.

 _Yes, yes this is good_ , his hindbrain purrs. Chris hums in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! I updated! It's a miracle!
> 
> Just reminding everyone, this is fic is just snapshots of their lives, so there's gonna be time skips. But next chapter our boys are gonna have an important discussion, so ye have been warned.
> 
> Ugh, I love you people but no one in this household talks to me. It's so sad, Pod play Jenny of Oldstones.
> 
> Don't like don't read. Please don't send to the actors.


End file.
